


Atlanta

by sexywiddlebaby



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexywiddlebaby/pseuds/sexywiddlebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kootra: So what's some stuff we should chat about today on creature talk?<br/>Spoon: @Kootra the gay sex we had in Atlanta<br/>-<br/>Yep there's some dern sure smut stuff in here boys<br/>(https://twitter.com/Mamasp00n/status/688414944757297152?lang=en)</p><p>[005]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atlanta

**Author's Note:**

> Rest in pieces innocence.  
> Disclaimer: This doesn't reflect the sexuality or feelings of the actual people mentioned. 99.9% fiction.  
> Reminder: contains adult themes and sexually explicit language. Don't read further unless you're comfortable with this!

"You sure you don't mind, Nick? Sorry about all of this."

"Haha, relax man. Mechanic's said they'll swing by in a few hours," Nick calls out. He looks puzzled at the empty fridge compartment that usually held cans of beer stocked to the brim. Nick mumbles curses under his breath to himself before slamming the fridge door a bit harder than he expected to, making Jordan jump a little.

Jordan shrugs and flings himself onto the couch in the living room like a small child. He lands in an uncomfortable heap, stretching across the entire length of the sofa, when Nick wanders out of the kitchen to greet him properly. Jordan adjusts his cap back into place and stares upwards at the ceiling, sighing.

"Which gives us just enough time," Nick whispers hoarsely into Jordan's ear. The hairs on Jordan's neck and arms stand on end as Nick scrambles over Jordan to lie on top of him. Jordan's confused gaze locks with Nick's burning desire, and Nick raises himself up slightly as to obviously straddle Jordan. Nick runs his hand in small circles around Jordan's chest, licking his lips and grinning.

"What? You didn't exactly think you'd get away with this for free, did you old man?" Nick teases.

"That's it!" Jordan says sternly, thrusting himself upwards and pushing Nick's head down to collide with his own.

Their lips smack together and Nick moans with surprise, letting Jordan explore him like a wild cat would with new territory. The kiss isn't exactly the most pretty thing to witness, as Nick begins attacking Jordan with his tongue instead, dribble flying in all directions. Jordan is flushing with heat, his cheeks growing redder and redder as the kiss lengthens. He pulls Nick with him back down level with the couch, and their jeans grind against each other. When they both give out for air, Jordan pants, but Nick stays upright, amazed.

"Oh-ho, not so fast," Nick says, lowering himself totally on Jordan, purposely grinding more against his crotch. Nick weaves his hand behind Jordan's head and turns it to face him. Now Nick goes in for a rougher affair, his beard scraping against Jordan's, his tongue probing further inside Jordan's aching mouth. All Jordan can do is reciprocate and gently moan into Nick's throat as he continues throwing his tongue everywhere. Nick begins to thrust forwards into Jordan as he continues kissing, grinding until he can feel Jordan's bursting erection at full length against his leg.

As they break again and Jordan gasps for air, Nick steadies himself and grabs Jordan's bulge in one hand.

"Fuck me, Nick," Jordan whimpers, intently watching Nick unbuckle the belt around his waist. Nick shoves his index finger inside Jordan's mouth to silence him as he continues to open his fly on his jeans with his free hand. Jordan begins nibbling the top of Nick's finger, which rewards him with the deep growls that turns Jordan the fuck on. Nick's jeans are barely even covering his crotch anymore, and Jordan notices Nick's cock (which is roughly the same length as his own) hanging out the side of his boxers. Jordan runs his hand up the side of Nick's leg, but Nick grabs Jordan's wrist, stopping him. Instead, Jordan relaxes his hands and drops them by his side, letting Nick continue to undress. He removes his shirt, exposing the ridiculous amount of hair spiralling out of his chest, and looks down to see a gawking mess of a man.

Nick throws his shirt across the room, and shuffles back slightly to let Jordan remove his cap and shirt as well. Jordan maintains eye contact the whole time with Nick, making his cock visibly twitch in anticipation. Another shirt hits the floor, and Nick suddenly lurches forwards to collide in a wet kiss again, pinning Jordan onto the couch a third time. Jordan releases some struggled noises it just makes Nick want to be inside him faster. Nick breaks the kiss for a moment, staring into Jordan's eyes, and comments, "You're so fucking beautiful, Jordan, oh my god."

Jordan chuckles with embarrassment as Nick regains his attention to undressing them. He slides his hand over Jordan's throbbing cock stuck in his jeans, which makes Jordan gasp, before grabbing the small zipper and sliding it up. Nick fumbles inside Jordan's jeans before grabbing on his large member, and guiding it back out into the open room.

"You're a big boy, ain'tcha," Nick growls, sliding his other free hand up Jordan's abdominals, towards his chest. Nick wiggles Jordan's cock around for a while, watching it bounce back and forth. Jordan tries his luck with his hand once more, this time sliding it along the couch and then suddenly up Nick's hip. Nick gives a disapproving look to Jordan.

"If you're that keen, try this."

Nick rises off Jordan, clambers forward, and awkwardly turns around so his ass is directly in Jordan's face. Without further hesitation, Nick reverses his hips and lets Jordan do his dirty work. Jordan sticks out his tongue, running it all over Nick's ass, before finally wetting his entrance. "Oh fuck yeah," Nick cries, before resuming playing with Jordan.

Jordan brings his hands up to spread Nick's ass further apart, fully exploring every inch of his available skin with his tongue. He slaps Nick's ass harshly once, and then savagely goes into him. Nick moans, but continues grasping Jordan's cock. He then descends further, so his mouth is hovering barely above Jordan's erect member, as the tip of Jordan's tongue finally sticks inside of Nick. Jordan carries on licking and tasting Nick's sweat dripping slowly off him, grasping his butt cheeks even wider apart. Nick extends his tongue to contact Jordan's tip, and hears a surprised moan. He grabs the base of Jordan's cock with one hand, and uses the other to fondle his balls. The apartment becomes full of various grunts and moans of pleasure from both of them as they continue preparing each other.

*****

Jordan was thrown against Nick's bed now, huffing and panting, the thirst in his eyes growing every second he wasn't touching Nick. Closer and closer he came, before Nick was straddling Jordan just like he was a few minutes ago on the couch. Finally, Nick unleashes his full desire on Jordan, ravaging at his neck with sharp bites and kisses, littering it with bruises. Jordan's vocals fade away as he accustoms to Nick's powerful lust.

And now--Jordan is thrown somehow harder against the back of the building complex elevator, trapped with the relentless Nick as the elevator slowly jitters down, down, down past the basement floor. Nick's signature huffing and growling becomes more prominent as he lays his fingers against the bare skin of Jordan's face.

Suddenly, rough shaking.

"Mornin', boss-man," Nick says with a hint of patience.

Jordan finally opens his eyes. His vision clears, and he looks to see Nick, smiling down at him.

"You sort of...fell asleep when you crashed, and I didn't really want to wake ya. Breakfast?"

Jordan nods, still defeated and crushed into the couch, and yet he is calmed from the familiar sounds and smells of sizzling bacon and cheese. His limbs are sore from laying awkwardly, and Jordan starts to stretch out, arching his back like any flexible kitten would do after waking. He finally sits up, retrieving his cap that was lodged in the side of the sofa, dusting it off and placing it on top of his head.

Nick is busy tossing the cooking ingredients in the air with the skilful pan flips he does, and Jordan watches all of the bits tumble neatly back down into the pan as Nick continues to shake them around. Jordan grabs a chair at the small, central dining table opposite the kitchen, and he stares out of the apartment window that is letting in the warming amber light of spring. The crackling of cooking dies away as Nick serves breakfast to himself and Jordan, and they sit together, munching in a forced silence.

Nick observes Jordan shrewdly poking the fried vegetables and bacon around his plate.  
"I dealt with the car business whilst you were dreaming."  
"Oh, thanks, I really appreciate it," Jordan mumbles.

"You...not like the food, huh?"  
Jordan acts worried as if he's offended Nick's cooking, when in reality, he really loves Nick's food, but he just doesn't have the muster for appetite right now.  
"Sorry, not really that hungry."  
"Mind if I, then?" Nick asks, pointing at Jordan's uneaten breakfast.  
"Yeah, go ahead," Jordan replies, as Nick is already sliding seconds onto his plate.

"What'chya dream about?" Nick casually asks.  
Jordan begins to realise what he thought happened may actually have been fabrication by his sleeping mind, but it still doesn't help that he needs to give Nick a reply. He doesn't exactly _want_ to lie to Nick, but it's not something he'd readily share over a meal table, let alone not even in his own house.  
"I don't remember, really..." Jordan lies, trailing off into guilt.  
Nick shrugs and resumes eating.

Several more awkward minutes pass. Eventually, Jordan rises from the table, thanking Nick for his hospitality, saying he'd better get going if he didn't want to miss his flight back home.  
"Car keys by the front door. Have a safe journey!" Nick calls out, gesturing a wave as he shuffles back to the kitchen with the cutlery.  
"Thanks again," Jordan shouts, slamming the front door behind him.

*****

Jordan's been stuck at the office for another Sunday morning. The rest of his crew haven't turned up yet, probably because they treasure a bonus lie-in, but Jordan's cats would say otherwise. He drums his fingertips against his desk, trying to think of some ideas for the Creature Talk stream later today, but he hasn't really been paying much attention to the world's events.

Fans. Twitter will know, right?

Jordan signs in to his account, and posts a new tweet in hope of some useful responses among the banter and confused teenager responses.  
_So what's some stuff we should chat about today on creature talk?_

He launches himself out of his swivel chair tucked into his desk, and heads for the small office kitchen. Early morning alcohol wasn't a firm favourite, but it helped to pass the time. Jordan takes an ice-cold root beer from the office fridge, bursting it open, and slowly meandering back to his office. A stream of replies have already popped up in Jordan's notifications. He automatically filters out some of the rude or insensitive tweets, looking for anything to talk about, when he sees it:

_@Kootra the gay sex we had in Atlanta_

Wait a second...


End file.
